Y si? (bad ending)
by KAolde
Summary: que pasaría si Bolt se hubiera quedado con Mittens envés que Penny, obviamente intentaré hacer de esta película una literatura realista


**_y si Bolt hubiera aceptado la oferta de Mittens_**

 ** _Bad ending_**

Bolt y Mittens estaban en camino a los estudios en Hollywood.

En el camino Mittens habia agarrado afecto al canino incluso talvez un poco más que amistad.

Ya estando cerca del destino, la travesía terminaría el objetivo sería cumplido, pero... y si hubiera otro camino. Ella pensó que podrían vivir los 3, dejar de lado todo. que habría de interponerse después de todo... claramente Bolt quería llegar a su destino, estar de nuevo con su ama, ya no era salvarla de un súper villano, simplemente quería vivir una vida normal.

Entonces mientras se hacerca a los estudios de Hollywood la gata estaba ideando una pequeña sorpresa para su amigo.

Decidió poner en práctica su plan.

En su descanso ella se esforzó en construir un pequeño refugio para ambos, siendo este un regalo para el can.

pero cuando la gata le ofreció la opción de dejar la "vida falsa" que buscaba con esa persona, y empezar una nueva vida con sus amigos.

pero como era de suponerse el can se opuso por el simple echo de que sentía que algo no era falso en todo eso. era su dueña que le daba una energía positiva.

la gata por consecuente molesta por su "ignorancia" al rechazar su oferta le quiso recalcar lo que decia los primeros días de conocerlo.

entonces lo lleva mordiendolo de la oreja a uno de sus carteles de su show.

Mittens: mirame Bolt yo soy real -dijo trepamdo al gran cartelon-dime eso es real-mostrando una parte del cuadro-y esto, te parece real-dijo señalando otra parte-y que me dices de ella-señala a su dueña.

Bolt: Penny no-dijo con seguridad.

Mittens: es una actriz Bolt nada de lo que dice es verdad.

Bolt: perdóname pero Penny no.

Mittens: así son todos los humanos-enojada-dicen que te quieren, que y protegerán toda tu vida y luego dejan a sus gatos abandonados haciéndolas valer por su cuenta-decía deprimiendose.

Bolt: yo... losiento mucho pero...

Mittens: solo piensalo... Bolt.

El can decidio quedarse una noche más, por parte fue para acompañar a Mittens pues ella había demostrado un lado sensible que habia escondido por mucho tiempo, acaso le importaba mucho como para hacer eso.

En la noche el can se retorcía en su cama echa por su amiga, tenía una pesadilla, en la cual el se encontraba en un set de grabaciones, ante el se encontraba su camerino y vio por dentro como bellos recuerdos llegaban a el, tras un breve rato de jugar con su pequeño peluche escucho la voz de su dueña llamándolo, el contento se dirigió de donde provenía su voz, por fin la podía ver cómo extendía sus brazos mientras ella se inclinaba, pero... al rato aparecio otro perro igual a quien estaba dedicado su llamado, ahi vio como todo su pasado se derrumbaba, como si hubiese vivido toda su vida en una mentira, el simplemente se volteo para salir del lugar, donde estaban sus amigos... era lo que el se preguntaba, los necesitaba mas que en otro momento de su vida, sus alrededores perdian lentamente los colores que antes brillaban sus dias.

Bolt desperto exaltado, acaso ese sueño era una simple pesadilla? o acaso era una visión de lo que pasaría en realidad, se sentía tan real...

El can se levantó de la comoda almohada, necesitaba meditar sobre el asunto.

Se poso sobre una pequeña pendiente donde se veía la ciudad desde muy lejos era media noche pero el necesitaba pensar...

Ya estaba amaneciendo y la gata ya había despertado y fue a ver a Bolt, después de esa noche se relajo un poco y al no encontrarlo empezó a buscar por los alrededores y lo encontro en una pequeña loma contemplando su entorno.

el can veía como el amanecer bañaba de rayos de luz todo el valle, su actitud era vacía hasta que fue interrumpido por la gata.

Mittens: que haces aquí?-decía algo confundida

Bolt: -suspira- estuve pensando-tenía una cara seria-todo lo que viví, todo lo que podría vivir, mi pasado... mi futuro-suspira-decidí aceptar tu oferta-sonríe-

Mittens sentía que era mentira, enrealidad ella estaba muy feliz.

Bolt: vamos

Mittens:a dónde?

Bolt: a explicarle todo a Rhino. será algo difícil de decir, hora de contar un buen cuento.

A pesar de que en el se vea una sonrisa y un tono alegre, sus cejas estaban ligeramente inclinadas en un tono angustiado.

Ambos fueron donde el roedor que todavía seguía durmiendo, tuvieron que esperar a que despierte.

Rhino:humm-decia despertando-ho hola Bolt, Mittens

Bolt: hola Rhino solo quería decirte que... la misión ya está terminada.

Rhino: de que estas hablando.

Mittens: que, Penny ya logro vencer al tipo del ojo verde, pues sin ninguna ayuda, todo termino.

Bolt:y ya es hora de que tome mi propio camino.

Rhino: que estés diciendo-decía confundido-tu tienes que estar con Penny te necesita siempre contigo ya sea en una misión o no-serio-

Bolt: escucha se que esto es difícil de entender pero...

Mittens se había dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer el can e intervino antes de que le dijera la verdad tan directamente

Mittens:pero... eso es algo que solo sabra responder cuando termine con otra misión

Rhino:ok? vuelvo dentro de un rato voy a desayunar-miraba a con sospecha mientras se marchaba

una vez a solas empezaron a hablar

Mittens: que te pasa Bolt porque querías decir si la verdad.

Bolt: emm? simplemente quiero desatar estás cadenas de mi vida pasada-desde que tomo su decicion algo dentro de él cambio algo creció y algo se quebró cambiando a su ser.

ya paso 1 semana y los tres amigos vivieron en su nuevo hogar... si se podría decir bien, aunque Rhino pensaba que Mittens tenía algo que ver con qué Bolt no quisiera volver pero aparte de eso todo bien. conseguirán su alimento fácil, tenían una cama comoda incluso si se lo propusieran buscarian nuevas aventuras.

hasta que algo inesperado paso...

Mientras Bolt buscaba el los grandes basureros comida fresca se encontró con un periódico viejo, sucio y manchado donde aparecía su foto lo que hizo que llamara su atención, al leerlo no lo quería creer.

El programa fue cancelado.

El conocido programa Bolt fue cancelado debido a un desastroso incendio que provocó daños a mucha utilería y tecnología, pero la noticia más triste es que la protagonista del show Penny, sufrio debido a la dificultad al momento del rescate, segun parece tuvieron problemas al localizarla. Actualmente ella se encuentra internada en el hospital central, su condición era inestable, los doctores hacen lo que pueden.

No podía creer dicha notica... tenía que ir a verla.

El can dijo a sus amigos que iría solo, a dicho hospital, a Mittens le dijo que sólo iría a una visita rápida y que volvería, mientras que a Rhino intento contárselo algo más disimulado.

Se adentro al hospital central para buscar a Penny, tras evadir a los guardias y mucho tiempo de búsqueda pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, la habitación de la joven...

al entrar el can se encontro con la imagen de su dueña en una cama, vendada, con una mascarilla de oxígeno y una máquina que media la precion, tenía anestesia que la mantenia dormida.

El perro trepo a la cama y miro a su ex persona la vio ahi recostada luchando por su vida.

El cachorro no sabía que sentir.

En su interior había una guerra de emociones, por un lado estaba la parte rota de su ser que no sentia nada, en otro lado estaban sus recuerdos que sentían gran dolor a su ser querido que sabía que su amor era verdadero.

Se acercó cuidadosamente para lamer la mejilla de la joven, acto seguido el can no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas debido al dolor.

Bolt: no te preocupes, estarás bien, te recuperarás.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse, así que antes de salir de la habitación volteo en direccion una vez más a verla para decir unas últimas palabras "gracias por los momentos de alegría que me diste, pero es hora de que viva mi propia vida" dicho esto salió corriendo rápidamente del hospital aguantando derrumbarse por dentro.

Al salir, la gata lo vio exaltado, como si despertara de una pesadilla.

Mittens: que paso ahi adentro?-pregunto algo preocupada

Rhino: que viste Bolt acaso era una gran amenaza?

Bolt: no... no es nada, solo... volvamos a casa.

los tres volvieron a su nuevo hogar.

Bolt estaba en una crisis emocional de la que fue muy difícil "recuperarse".

Ahora sus nuevas aventuras llevaban una sombra de remordimiento que nunca desaparecería.

 ** _Todo los finales de las historias animadas son felices, bueno algunas veces ponen una situación triste, para que luego segundos después se arregle ej: ice age el sacrificio de Diego al final de la pelicula tras comprender el significado de lo que es una manada._**

 ** _Bueno... siento que si dejaran las cosas asi sería un poco mejor la película, pero bueno, entiendo el porque no lo hacen. OJO solamente en películas._**

 ** _En realidad esta pelicula no tiene nada que ver XD_**

 ** _Lo escribi porque me puse a pensar que pasaria si Bolt hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Mittens._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, que Dios os acompañe_**

 ** _Nota final: lo siento mucho por los que vieron la anterior version de la historia, yo tambien sufri al releerlo_**


End file.
